


Naming the Feeling

by ClosetTherapist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, References to side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetTherapist/pseuds/ClosetTherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha couldn’t remember what she originally predicted her relationship with Connie would turn out to be. If she was being perfectly honest, whatever she pictured when they first met would probably be way too embarrassing to think about now.<br/>(Just a short warm-up drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Feeling

Sasha couldn’t remember what she originally predicted her relationship with Connie would turn out to be. If she was being perfectly honest, whatever she pictured when they first met would probably be way too embarrassing to think about now. The reality was that she still wasn’t sure what they were to each other or how they fit into society’s most popular categories of friends or lovers. 

 

They had been two single friends for a whole two years before Connie got a boyfriend. Sasha still isn't quite sure if Connie remembers the night she came to him in tears because she was sure, just sure, that he wouldn’t want her around anymore. Connie had hugged her and promised her that no matter what he would never ditch her for a boy. 

They built a blanket fort in her bedroom and watched movies till she wasn’t sad anymore. 

 

Sasha never even met that boyfriend in the four long months he and Connie were together. During those four months though, she tried to like him. She tried to listen with interest whenever Connie talked about him. For four long month she struggled with a faceless name in her mind who wasn’t making Connie any happier. He said he was happy. He wasn’t happy. 

They talked on Skype till 4AM when Connie wasn’t happy. 

 

Even after Connie was single again it was close to a year before he finally told her about the breakup. It was 2AM and they were in Connie’s car in Sasha’s driveway and he put together the pieces for her. It was enough to make her hold his hand. Enough for her to want to never, ever let go. Enough to make her hate that faceless name. She still hates that name.

They had a lot of late nights in that car holding hands and taking after that. 

 

She didn’t meet the next boyfriend either. She knew little more about him than the rush of joy she felt every time Connie was late to a date because he didn’t want to leave Sasha's house. They were barely together before Connie broke it off with him too. Sasha didn’t mind her memories of that time, but she was happy when it was over. 

They went out to eat and she paid and they joked about it being a date. 

 

The summer after they graduated was the best time she can remember having. She, Connie and Jean made so many plans and only did half of them. They would show up at Jean’s house and kidnap him for the day. Half their time was spent walking or driving to nowhere for no reason. It was the time before everything went to hell and she loved it. Then Marco happened and Jean didn’t care about them anymore. It was just her and Connie again but it wasn’t the same. They both missed Jean and their days were spent with less laughter and more quiet nights in front of a TV. She didn’t mind, but Connie did.

They went to the movies holding hands sometimes. 

 

Neither of them went to college that year. Sasha worked her minimum wage job she’d had three years, Connie managed to have three jobs in one year. The whole time was full of Sasha making plans she wasn’t sure about and Connie being sure about plans he wasn’t making. She had plans to leave for college in the fall while He had plans to get another job that barely covered the gas money he spent to get there. Two months before the school year started Sasha bribed him into applying for two schools, his dream school and hers. He chose his. 

He started calling her pretty more often just before she left. 

 

The next boyfriend made him happy. It was surprising really, because Sasha was happy too. She liked that she still felt like an important part of Connie’s life. She liked that he introduced her to this boyfriend the minute she came home for break. She liked that Reiner actually made Connie happy. She also realized that she had stopped caring what her feelings were for Connie. She was happy and Connie was happy and they both meant the world to each other. They still held hands when they went to movies and still stayed up talking till 2AM in Connie’s parked car and Reiner didn’t care that they were like that. That was all Sasha really needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I haven't written anything fictional in 4 years so this was some sort of warm-up I guess? I don't know. It's short and I'm not sure why you are reading it.


End file.
